Forum:New Factions
Why is everyone creating new factions to fight against the UNSC and the Colonial Administration because the Human-Covenant War has ended?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Dunno'. 00:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) that the main reason i think CF001 What's the main reason?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) because the Human-Covenant War has endedCF001 :I guess. The only thing is that all of these factions seem to greatly over power the UNSC and the Colonial Administration.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well teh Arctic IV Alliance isn't doing that, but what are some examples? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) An example... The Shield Corporation. Which i created. I could have them help the UNSC though. Kebath 'Holoree 03:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) But two things about the Shield Corporation: 1) they haven't been used yet, and 2) they're in the future (I think). But what are other examples? I created the Hydra and the Bujkowe, but they aren't overpowering forces. Well, the Hydra could be, but I'll wait for something like that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Why don't we just unite all these rebel factions under the United Rebel Front? --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) A united Faction would work with a few, but not all of these new groups, many seem to have their own ideals and theories, which some of the time contrast far to much from the others, they might make an alliance, but a united faction would seem too out of character, how would it work? which ideals would it mostly follow?.... You should just decrease the powers of all but 1 of the new factions, (most likely the Shield Corporation) so there will still be interesting stories we can write in fanon without the UNSC becoming everyones whipping boy, i mean think about it, they are meant to be the army of virtually all humans in the universe, they should be able to kick the shit out of some/alot of the other factions (though i don't see why the other factions can't win the odd battle, giving them so much power does seem ludicrous) User:justanothergrunt There are only a few things that could cripple the Shield Corporation. (1) large decrease in sales. (2) Flood outbreak in the main facilities. (3) Um... Well.... Ill figure that out later...Kebath 'Holoree 20:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I meant as in keep the shield corporation the way they were, as the stories involving them r great and the corporation itself is a good idea, but decrease the strength of alot of the new factions. User:justanothergrunt I don't believe you people, you made 11 new factions. THat is the dumbest thing, in fanon history. YOU ARN'T EVEN USING THEM!!!!! Look, the point and purpose of Halo, is discovering mysteries of an ancient civilization and their enemies. You all just f***ed the purpose of that,it's not an ordinary sci-fi shooter. It's special, can't we treat it that way!!??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) You counted? --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:48, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Wow thats a lot of factions. Eaite'Oodat 04:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) OK, why does everyone want to kill the factions? Most are pretty good -- I agree with LOMI, i mean look at all the planets in the Milky Way, surely the Covenant and Humans aren't the only things out there, the only new races that annoy me r the ones that r like humans cept 4 some slight difference...xcept the Cithlians... their plausible and r pretty good... As 4 proper factions, HOW MANY FACTIONS R IN THE WORLD AT THE MOMENT....theres 1000's....admittedly, some r lesser known then others... but there are still heaps that are well known, wide spread... I can't see what every1's problem with it all is..Just Another GruntConverse 02:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, there are so many problems: 1. Halo is mostly about Forunners, thier artifacts, and their nemisises, we are f***ing that purpose, without them its all just a retarded f***ing sci-fi shooter, like Star Wars shit. 2. Interesting? Most are just copies of the Covenant and the Flood. 3. New factions are just excuses to God-Mod. 4. These are ridiculously stupid unrealistic ideas. 5. Honstly, imagine all this in Halo. 6. Do you really think Bungie would approve???--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) This is a fanon site, Omalley. We are free to create any new factions, so long as they do not violate the site's rules or guidelines. We're not trying to create perfect canon. I speak for those who seem annoyed by this argument. We're being creative. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Being creative huh? Why does your article Amaglam so much like the flood? Without the flood, you would never have even thought of that article. If it's soooooooooooo much like the flood (Besides the looks) why not use the Flood instead!!??--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 05:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) He has got a good piont. Eaite'Oodat 05:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Well, actually, there are pretty much only three basic types of aliens. These types are shown in various other franchises, especially including the Halo franchise. #Usually Humans, or something like them. Ex: Terran from Starcraft #Advanced Technological Races. Ex: Predators, Protoss, etc #The Scourges, the ones who come in masses and spread quickly like a virus, infecting other beings. Ex: Zerg, Aliens, etc Besides these three types, there is also sometimes the optional fourth type. *The Ancient Races, the ones who leave things behind for people to deal with. Often very enigmatic. Ex: Space Jockeys (Alien), Xel Naga. There are actually no other races that fit in something other than those 4 categories. Just as some examples from the Halo: *Humans are, well, Humans *The Covenant are a highly advanced race *The Flood are, in all simplicity, the scourge of the galaxy *The Forerunners were an ancient, enigmatic race that had an unimaginable understanding of science and technology. They left all they had to the Humans, and were the ones who found the Flood. From this site: *Hydra fit into the third category *Nakai are a bit of two categories. Half second, half first. *Astuto are in the fourth category. As you can see, basically, there can only be 4 different kinds of races you can make. And those races will, invariably, be similar. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Mmhmm. I agree with 117649 AR on this one. It aint like its some human faction that splits away from the UNSC and becomes unimaginably powerful. They are just extra species of alien that have been discovered. The Milky Way probably has millions of planets that could sustain life that we haven't yet discovered so that leaves people free to have some imagination and create something new. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:48, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Also as long as the articles aren't like the race that pwns all living things or a alien race made of gangstas (which i wish i could make) --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:21, 25 November 2007 (UTC) You may be right about the scourge of the galaxy thing, every series has them. But that still doesn't answer my question, We don't need two scourges of the galaxy! This isn't star wars!! (Which is retarded) Why don't we work with what we've got. This is barely like Halo anymore, Do you ever wonder why Star Wars fanon ditched us? WE ALL AGREED, in the beginning to be friendly to canon, it said on the Canon forum. That we would stay close to canon, we are all slowly breaching it. And it even says in the Bestiarum all the races in the Halo universe. *Grunts *Brutes *Jackals *Prophets *Drones *Hunters *Elites *Flood *Gravemind *Humans *Reclaimers - Uncategorized *Engineers What do you have to say to that?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Uh...u 4got Drinol...U have quite a few of them...Just Another GruntConverse 02:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Err....Ever think it possible that in the 101,000 years that the Forerunners have been gone, new species might have been created in areas that they did not search, and that it took enough time for them to fully evolve into something intelligent? After all, certain animals evolve fast, so why can't other species? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) They would have been categorized, by the Forerunners, creatures don't envolve after 100,000,000 years (Personally, I don't believe evolution), and the Forerunners would already have discovered there importance. And if they weren't categorized. They'ed be dead.BTW Drinols don't count, they were deleted, and they were probably deleted from the Halo universe too, And I didn't make that list.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) No evolution in 100 000 000 years? We have new species still being found on earth! The German Boxer Dog only took 3 generations before it was counted as it's own species, we have tens of fish species being discovered each month and as for sapient species, the "smart" ones, we only know of 1, Humans and only have them as our example, how do u know other species can't develop sapience faster... then in Halo we have the Elites, Grunts ect, but thats few, and for memory, as mentioned in the SWF end connection talk thing, it's only one part of one arm of one galaxy, and I doubt they'd been everywhere within the one zone... btw on ure Evolution nvr happend..do u know of the Canary Islands? Just Another GruntConverse 03:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I meant 100,000 years, Sheesh. And no iv'e never heard of Canary islands. And if evolution was true, I guess that means Global Warming is true, and deforestation, And in 1985 all the science books said in 2006 we'd have electronic newspapers, what do those fools have to say now? And nothin you say or do will convince me of evolution.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Evoloution could prolly still occur in that time, canary Islands were discovered by Darwin, and on each Island he found the same basic type of bird with slight alterations in their beaks suited to their main food on whichever Island he went to, Global warming/deforestation is true (I could write so much stuff in it right now, we just spent this year studying both of them in Geography class) and i havent seen a news paper in ages, I get it all off the internet Just Another GruntConverse 03:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Lol deforestation not true?